Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style)
1982 Super Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Donald Duck and Daisy Duck (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Harmony Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:1982 Super Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG